1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and particularly to a plug connector which prevents itself from loosening when connection is established.
2. The Related Art
As the development of computer technology, the employment of a USB plug connector is becoming an important way to connect a computer host with a peripheral equipment.
Traditionally, the USB plug connector with a latching device includes a shell which receives a plurality of conductor pins, plastic covers and a cable. The plastic covers include an upper plastic cover and a lower plastic cover. The two plastic covers buckle with each other and define a space therebetween. The shell is received in the space and stretches out of the front of the plastic covers. The latch which is placed in the space has a pair of barricades. The two barricades stretch forward and form two arms. Each arm has a hook at the head. The hooks project themselves outwardly from the front sides of the shell. The cable is connected to the rear of the latch.
However, there is no fixing device between the plastic covers and the latch, so the interior of the USB plug connector tends to loosing when the USB plug connector is pulled out in a strong force or used too often. Therefore it leads to loosing between the USB plug connector and a socket connector and sometimes even destroys the USB plug connector.